Can't We Start All Over Again
by Kyueen
Summary: Just one shot about WonKyu as usual (: Terinsiprasi dari lagu yg bikin saya galau dari Jose Mari Chan dengan judul yang sama (: Comment/Review/Favorite/Follow please (: Thx {} / Can't We Start All Over Again? / Darling I'm coming home to stay…/


Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Shounen-Ai

Characters : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

"Siwon-ah! Aboji tidak membesarkanmu sebagai seorang pendosa!"

"Maaf aboji… Aku tak bisa…"

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini! Tidak ada makhluk hina seperti itu dalam agama kita!"

"Kumohon aboji…"

"Berhenti berhubungan dengannya atau kau keluar dari keluarga ini!"

"Aboji aku sungguh tidak bisa!"

"Tidak ada pengkhianat dikeluargaku!"

"Aboji…"

"Jika kau tidak menghentikan ini, aku akan membuatnya menderita! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku bukan?"

"Tidak aboji! Jangan sakiti dia! Ini bukan salahnya…"

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia!"

Siwon menggeram dan menggertakan giginya kemudian menghela, "Baiklah…"

Can't We Start All Over Again

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa memasuki gedung tempat ia bekerja sebagai salah satu publik figur. Panggilan pribadi atas dirinya oleh pemilik utama tempat ia bekerja membuatnya harus memenuhi panggilan tersebut untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari masalah. Sudah kewajibannya untuk memenuhi panggilan seperti itu dari atasannya. Tapi kenapa panggilan pribadi? Bukankah jika ini mengenai Super Junior maka seluruh member akan dipanggil? Tapi kenapa hanya dirinya yang ditunjuk sendiri?

Lama berkutat dengan pikirannya Kyuhyun telah memasuki ruangan Lee Soo Man setelah mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dan mendapat izin untuk memasuki ruangan milik orang yang tak lain adalah pemilik gedung sekaligus tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Anda memanggil saya, tuan?" tanya Kyuhyun ramah setelah membungkuk hormat memberi salam.

"Duduklah… Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Jawab laki-laki paruh baya itu sambil tetap menghisap cerutunya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat disalah satu kursi dihadapan orang itu, Lee Soo Man.

"Sesuatu? Ada apa, tuan?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya tetap dengan nada sopannya.

"Ini mengenai Siwon."

Kyuhyun membeku mendengar jawaban orang dihadapannya. "Siwon? Ada apa dengan Siwon?"

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkannya. Semalam orang tuanya menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk memisahkan kalian." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan santainya dan menatap dingin pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menunduk. Kyuhyun diam saja ketika pria itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tentu tahu hubungan kalian tak pantas bukan? Apalagi kalian adalah publik figur. Kalian juga bisa menghancurkan karir Super Junior dengan hubungan hina ini. Ceh." Pria itu berkata dengan nada meremehkan yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin kalian menghentikan omong kosong ini atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap Super Junior." Ancam pria itu.

Kyuhyun mendongak seketika, "Tidak! Jangan lakukan apapun pada Super Junior. Aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun membuat pria dihadapannya tersenyum.

"Baguslah. Jika aku mendengar tentang kedekatan kalian lagi, akan kupastikan karir kalian semua tamat."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tuan."

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi pengunjung didalam sebuah kafe yang menjadi tempat dirinya dan Siwon sering bertemu. Menunggu seseorang yang tak lain adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun harus melakukan sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan Siwon. Tak lama Kyuhyun menunggu, Siwon telah datang dan mengambil tempat dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada senyum diantara mereka untuk satu sama lain seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika bertemu. Hari itu tampak berbeda. Seharusnya saat ini sedang musim panas. Malam ini memang sedingin malam yang lain, tapi kenapa bulan enggan menampakkan dirinya dan bersembunyi dibalik gelapnya langit malam? Tampaknya langit sedang mendung.

Keduanya bahkan masih memakai mantel yang sengaja tidak dilepas. Tampaknya malam ini pembicaraan diantara mereka akan singkat. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana mereka akan berbicara banyak hal dan sering berbasa-basi. Hari itu tampak berbeda.

"Kenapa tidak bertemu di apartemenku saja? Bukankah kau sudah punya kuncinya?" pertanyaan Siwon membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Kentara sekali ada yang berbeda dalam pengucapan pertanyaan itu. Ada rasa gelisah, ragu, dan amarah disana. Tapi Siwon bukanlah aktor yang buruk untuk menyembunyikan semua itu.

"Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita ini." Jawab Kyuhyun langsung pada inti membuat Siwon tersentak.

"Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita menjadi kotor dan menghancurkan semuanya, Siwon." Lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Siwon. Justru menatap kearah jendela disamping mereka. Ada sesuatu yang runtuh didalam dirinya ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Siwon menghela, tidak bisa dipungkiri ada amarah dihatinya ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi bukankah tujuannya sama dengan Kyuhyun? Tapi kenapa mendengarnya secara langsung lebih menyakitkan dari yang ia bayangkan. Siwon pikir… Kyuhyun tak lagi menginginkan dirinya. Benarkah?

"Baiklah…" jawab Siwon singkat.

Kyuhyun juga terdiam. Semudah itu? Tidak ada perlawanan dan penolakan? Siwon menyetujui keputusannya begitu saja? Kyuhyun tersenyum miris sangat singkat. Tampaknya Siwon akan baik-baik saja dengan keputusan darinya. Tampaknya hanya Kyuhyun yang akan terluka.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab. Tak memandang sama sekali kearah Siwon dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Selamat… tinggal." Siwon beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

Hari itu tampak berbeda. Tidak ada kata-kata indah diantara keduanya. Hari itu memang berbeda karena mulai saat ini sepasang kekasih yang telah berjuang lebih dari tujuh tahun untuk hubungannya… mulai saat ini mereka berpisah.

Kyuhyun tahu malam ini dirinya akan menangis diam-diam. Bahkan saat ini… Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya sendiri menangis dalam diam ketika ia memperhatikan sosok yang akan memasuki mobilnya berhenti sejenak untuk menatapnya sebelum melajukan mobilnya. Benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu hari itu berbeda. Yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang akan menangis dalam diam malam ini. Sosok itu, yang beberapa saat lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun… juga bersedih.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Hari, minggu, bahkan bulan telah berganti. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka seperti itu. Keduanya berubah. Tidak ada lagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Yang ada hanya Siwon. Dan Kyuhyun. Itu berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak lagi pergi ke apartemen Siwon bahkan untuk sekedar mengambil barang-barangnya disana. Siwon juga tak pernah meminta Kyuhyun untuk datang mengambilnya.

Semua orang tidak tahu yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Keduanya tampak biasa dihadapan mereka. Tidak pernah ada yang bertanya mengenai mereka. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama berinteraksi layaknya teman biasa. Tidak ada percakapan dengan nada dan harmoni. Tidak ada sikap dan perilaku romantis yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Sekali lagi tidak ada yang bertanya mengenai mereka. Walaupun semua orang –Super Junior, tahu bahwa ada yang berubah diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun menyerahkan minuman kepada Siwon yang tampak kelelahan setelah mereka berlatih. Siwon menerimanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang sama. Keduanya seperti itu. Mereka memang bukan sepasang kekasih lagi, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kasih itu masih ada diantara mereka. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan hati mereka. Sentuhan yang terjadi memang sangat langka, tapi untuk sekedar menyapa, berbicara, melempar senyum dan canda tawa masih mereka lakukan. Bersikap layaknya tidak ada yang terjadi atau mungkin tersakiti. Keduanya cukup dewasa untuk menjalin hubungan yang harmonis walaupun itu hanya sebatas hubungan pertemanan. Dan lagi-lagi tidak pernah ada yang bertanya mengenai mereka.

Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun ketika menerima minuman itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Didalam dirinya masih ada getaran ketika kulit mereka saling bertemu. Tampaknya Kyuhyun juga aktor yang baik untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" Siwon balik bertanya sambil membalik tangan Kyuhyun menunjukkan siku Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Terjatuh dari sofa saat bermain game kemarin." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ucap Siwon singkat sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal karena Siwon merusak tatanan rambutnya. Member lain hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan keduanya. Setidaknya tidak ada masalah diantara mereka. Begitu pikir member lainnya.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang tak jauh darinya tampak diam diatas panggung. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Siwon dan menemukan sesuatu yang ikut membuatnya terpaku. Siwon menatap salah seorang penggemar dibarisan VIP. Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tersenyum tulus disana. Bukan karena penggemar itu tapi sesuatu yang lain… Sesuatu ditangan penggemar itu tampak sebuah papan yang menyala dengan terang bertuliskan 'WonKyu' dalam alfabet Korea. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum tulus. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat hatinya menghangat. Beberapa saat melamun hingga sebuah lengan melingkari lehernya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pemilik lengan itu. Jikasaja ini bukan panggung maka Kyuhyun akan segera berteriak seperti orang gila. Ada sesuatu yang meledak-ledak didalam hatinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa Siwon-lah pemilik lengan itu. Berbeda dengan hari lainnya, Kyuhyun menerima adegan kulit itu dengan tersenyum tulus ketika Kyuhyun melihat beberapa penggemar berteriak histeris melihat adegan itu. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya, sesuatu berdebar disana. Siapa? Milik siapa debaran jantung itu? Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Satu hal yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa debaran itu bukan miliknya. Pemilik lengan dilehernya, itu debaran miliknya. Siwon. Debaran itu milik Siwon. Hati Siwon berdesir ketika tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari yang menggantung disamping leher Kyuhyun. Tanpa keduanya sadari, tangan yang saling menggenggam itu semakin mengeratkan tautannya. Tidak ada kontak mata diantara keduanya. Tapi debaran yang semakin kencang diantara mereka menunjukkan bahwa keduanya setuju. Untuk kali ini saja. Mereka berhenti berlari dan berdiam pada satu titik yang sama. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari lagi, semua orang –Super Junior kembali tersenyum melihat adegan keduanya.

"Mereka tampak bahagia." Ucap Siwon tanpa melepas ikatannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Kyuhyun ambigu. Siwon tidak peduli.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, "Apa kau bahagia?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin saja."

Lagi-lagi Siwon tidak peduli. Mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lautan biru safir dihadapannya. Siwon tersenyum dengan tulus atas jawaban Kyuhyun. Genggaman tangan mereka kembali mengerat setelah sebelumnya merenggang, "Aku juga."

"Mereka semua mencintai kita." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah keheningan menyelimuti dirinya dan Siwon yang masih menjadi pusat perhatian malam itu.

"Dan itu sempurna karena kita juga mencintai mereka bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Bukankah itu indah jika saling mencintai?" lagi-lagi ucapan ambigu yang keluar. Siwon tetap tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak akan indah jika tak bersama."

Untuk jawaban Siwon itu, Kyuhyun terdiam. "Pasti akan indah pada saatnya."

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa memegang bekas tamparan sang aboji dipipinya yang memerah. Seorang perempuan paruh baya menghampiri sang suami yang masih tersulut emosi.

"KAU MEMANG ANAK YANG TIDAK TAHU MALU, CHOI SIWON!" teriak paruh baya itu dihadapan sang putra yang tengah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa aboji lakukan padaku? Kenapa tidak mencoba membunuhku?" tantang Siwon.

PLAKK

Kembali sebuah tamparan didapat Siwon yang kali ini membuat sudut bibir Siwon berdarah.

"AKU TIDAK MENDIDIKMU MENJADI PEMBANGKANG!"

"APA ABOJI TIDAK MENGASIHANIKU HAH?" teriak Siwon pada akhirnya. Tepat dihadapan sang aboji. Membuat laki-laki itu terdiam dan sang ibu membungkam mulutnya sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Apa aboji tak mengasihaniku? Jawab aku, aboji… Apa hanya aku yang tidak pantas bahagia disini?" ucap Siwon tercekat memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku tahu bahwa aboji tidak mungkin tahu tentang aku. Berapa tahun aboji meninggalkanku? Disaat aboji dan umma pergi bekerja dan sibuk, apa pernah aboji berpikir mengenai aku? Disaat Kyuhyun menjanjikanku sebuah kebahagiaan, disaat Kyuhyun bersedia menemaniku yang sepi, apa aboji bernah berpikir mengenai itu?" cercah Siwon memburu.

"Sekarang kau berani menceramahiku anak brengsek? Hah?" jawab sang ayah yang masih tersulut emosi dan siap memukul Siwon sekali lagi jikasaja sang istri tidak menahannya.

"Aku menyerah aboji. Aku menyerah dengan semuanya…." Siwon memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika… jika kalian tetap tidak mengizinkanku memilih Kyuhyun… Aku akan tetap pergi. Tidak peduli aku pendosa atau apapun. Jika memang neraka yang aku dapatkan atas apa yang aku lakukan, aku akan menerimanya. Tidak peduli aku bukanlah seorang Choi lagi atau apapun itu, jika bukan Kyuhyun… Aku tak bisa. Aboji. Umma." Ucap Siwon membuat kedua orang tuanya kembali terdiam.

"Siwon anakku…" Kini sang umma menatap sang anak dengan berurai air mata.

"Aku sangat mencintai dan menghormati keluarga ini sampai saat ini. Dan aku berterima kasih karena telah membesarkanku dengan harta berlebih. Tapi bukan itu, umma… Bukan itu yang aku inginkan selama ini. Aku ingin cinta yang orang tua janjikan kepada anaknya…"

Siwon tersenyum miris mendapati kedua orang tuanya terdiam, "Aku ingin merasakan apa itu keluarga, apa itu rumah, apa itu cinta… Tapi… Apa yang kudapat? Harta, harta, dan harta. Aku akan mengembalikan harta kalian selama kalian membesarkanku jika itu mau kalian."

Siwon beranjak dari posisinya yang semula terjatuh dilantai, "Aku pergi dari keluarga ini…"

Selangkah sebelum Siwon benar-benar pergi dari hadapan orang tuanya, "Kebahagiaan yang aku inginkan saat ini telah menungguku. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang terluka karena kebodohanku atas kalian. Dialah kebahagiaanku…"

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size miliknya. Entah sudah berapa botol vodka telah ia habiskan malam ini. Siwon tak cukup bodoh untuk pergi minum diluar dan membuat karirnya hancur. Siwon merasakan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Lelah. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Terlebih hatinya. Siwon benar-benar lelah atas semua hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" rintih Siwon menahan amarah didalam dirinya.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuat Siwon membuka matanya sejenak. Tubuhnya sungguh lelah hanya untuk terbangun dan melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Kyu…" rintih Siwon sekali lagi membuat seseorang yang barusaja memasuki kamarnya terdiam. Dia pikir, dia datang disaat yang tepat. Dimana Siwon sedang tidak di apartemen dan dirinya –Kyuhyun, bisa mengambil barang miliknya. Keadaan apartemen yang gelap tanpa cahaya dan kamar yang tidak berbeda membuat Kyuhyun meyakini hal itu. Tapi Kyuhyun salah.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu di kamar itu dan sangat terkejut melihat keadaan Siwon diatas ranjang. Menggigil kedinginan dan keringat yang bercucuran terlihat didahinya. Kyuhyun bisa mencium bau alcohol dari sekitar Siwon saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

"Kau mabuk, Siwon…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuh Siwon dikepala ranjang.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" ucap Siwon sambil memaksakan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa bibirmu berdarah?" Siwon kembali tersenyum mendengar nada cemas diucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sangat pusing sehingga tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"YAH! Choi Siwon! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Kyuhyun berucap seraya mendengus kesal karena Siwon sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Siwon tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah kesal. Sungguh ia merindukan ekspresi itu.

Siwon tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Yang Siwon tahu bahwa kebahagiaannya saat ini ada bersamanya. Siwon tahu, semua akan indah pada saatnya.

"Baby… You're home…" ucap Siwon yang kemudian tak sadarkan diri bersandar pada pundak Kyuhyun disampingnya.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon mengerang dari tidurnya. Merasakan pusing dikepalanya karena pengaruh alkohol semalam. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjang dan mengusap wajahnya. Mencoba berjalan dengan bantuan bertumpu pada sisi-sisi yang bisa ia raih oleh tangannya. Siwon berjalan menuruni anak tangga setelah berhasil keluar dari kamarnya. Menyandarkan sisinya didinding sebagai bantuannya menuruni tangga.

"YAH! Choi DamnWon! Berhenti disana!" sebuah teriakan dari arah dapur membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya dan menyipitkan matanya saat dilihatnya sosok yang masih mengabur berlari kearahnya.

Siwon tersenyum kecil ketika orang itu mengalungkan lengan Siwon keleher orang itu. Bau ini. Kulit ini. Bentuk leher. Semuanya. Siwon sangat hafal. Ini Kyuhyun. Jadi semalam bukan mimpi eh?

"Kau membuatkan aku bubur?" ucap Siwon terkesima.

"Makan ini dan aku akan mengambil obat untuk luka dibibirmu. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku okay?" ucap Kyuhyun mendikte Siwon setelah mendudukkan Siwon dikursi makan.

"Aku masih pusing, Kyu… Suapi aku." Ucap Siwon sambil berpura-pura pusing secara berlebihan.

"Ceh, tipuanmu tidak mempan terhadapku tuan muda. Sekarang makan dan ketika aku kembali ka harus sudah selesai dengan makanan itu." Putus Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan Siwon untuk mengambil obat. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mampu menuruti keputusan Kyuhyun dan mulai memakan buburnya. Sesekali menggerutu karena luka dibibirnya membuatnya kesusahan memakan makanannya.

"Auch.. Pelan-pelan, Kyu. Ini perih." Keluh Siwon saat Kyuhyun menekan lukanya terlalu keras dengan kapas.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah dan meneruskan kegiatannya mengobati luka Siwon dengan lebih hati-hati.

"Nah! Selesai… Sekarang ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi." Tandas Kyuhyun sembari duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon pada sebuah sofa yang ia duduki bersama Siwon.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang kentara. "Aku meninggalkan mereka, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tidak mengerti, "Mereka?"

"Orang tuaku. Semuanya tentang keluarga Choi."

Kyuhyun tercekat. Bukan. Ini bukan hal bagus. Sepertinya Kyuhyun tahu alasannya. "Karena aku kan?" ucap Kyuhyun miris.

Siwon segera mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun yang menunduk, "Bukan. Ini keputusanku sendiri, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Aku tahu orang tuamu tidak menyetujui hubungan kita."

Kini Siwon yang terdiam, "Darimana kau tahu hal itu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Aku harus pergi, Siwon. Aku tidak bisa selamanya menjadi beban untukmu dan semua orang. Maafkan aku…" Kyuhyun segera beranjak meninggalkan Siwon dan mengambil mantel yang tergantung disandaran sofa dibelakangnya.

"Setelah aku tidak punya apapun selain dirimu, kau masih berniat meninggalkanku?" ucap Siwon menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi ada yang hancur didalam dirinya saat ia mendengar nada keputus-asaan Siwon.

"Aku mohon mengertilah. Kembali pada keluargamu dan lagi… Aku mohon… Lupakan aku." Ucap Kyuhyun bergetar menahan tangis.

Ucapan Kyuhyun barusan memancing amarah Siwon. Siwon segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Mencengkeram tangan Kyuhyun kuat membuat Kyuhyun menjatuhkan mantelnya ke lantai. Menyudutkan Kyuhyun ke dinding dibelakang Kyuhyun dan mengunci pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan menempelkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun ke dinding.

"Siwon … Kau menyakitiku.. Lepaskan aku." Ronta Kyuhyun pada Siwon. Air matanya mengalir disudut matanya.

"KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MELEPASKANMU SETELAH SEMUA INI HAH? BEGINIKAH CARAMU MENINGGALKANKU? JAWAB AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Siwon tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun bergetar hebat.

"Siwon kau menakutiku. Lepaskan aku!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU! AKU TELAH MENUNGGU SAAT BISA BERSAMAMU DAN KAU MENYURUHKU KEMBALI KE KELUARGA BRENGSEK ITU?! TIDAK BISA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU WALAU KAU MERONTA DIKAKIKU KYUHYUN!"

"AKU HANYA INGIN KAU BAHAGIA SIWON! BUKAN DENGAN MENINGGALKAN KELUARGAMU HANYA UNTUK SEORANG SEPERTI DIRIKU! DAN MENJADIKANMU PENGKHIANAT TUHAN SERTA MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN SIWON! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKANMU MERUSAK DIRIMU KARENAKU!" teriak Kyuhyun meluapkan emosinya. Kyuhyun terengah-engah karena teriakannya barusan. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang semakin tirus dari sebelumnya.

Siwon terdiam. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu?

"Kyuhyun, lihat aku…" ucap Siwon lembut dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan beralih meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun. Memaksa Kyuhyun yang terisak untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kata 'hanya' untuk menggambarkan dirimu dihadapanku, Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya. Menempelkan dahinya dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terisak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa tanpamu. Keluargaku tidak menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang aku dapat saat bersamamu. Mereka tidak sebanding denganmu, Kyuhyun."

"Tidak Siwon… Mereka keluargamu. Aku mohon kembalilah pada mereka. Demi aku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon diwajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus walau air mata senantiasa dipipinya. Turut membasahi tangan SIwon.

Kyuhyun mencium Siwon dengan sedikit kasar dan memejamkan matanya. Sudah sangat lama Kyuhyun tidak mencium bibir ini. Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman itu dengan menekan bibir Siwon yang masih belum bereaksi. Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon membuka bibirnya dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mendominasi dirinya. Kyuhyun mengalungkan lengannya dileher Siwon dan lengan Siwon secara perlahan turun dan melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun. Saat lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh lidahnya, barulah Siwon bereaksi. Mendominasi Kyuhyun seperti dulu saat mereka masih bersama. Siwon memperdalam ciuman itu tanpa memedulikan luka disudut bibirnya yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan merah itu. Saling melumat dan membelit. Bertukar saliva satu sama lain. Siwon menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan begitupula sebaliknya. Hingga paksaan bernafas memisahkan ciuman itu dengan menyisakan benang saliva yang akhirnya terputus karena jarak yang tercipta.

"Kembalilah pada mereka. Demi aku, Siwon. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tak lagi menangis melainkan tersenyum tulus.

Siwon mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya bersimpuh dikaki Siwon. Membuat Siwon membelalakkan matanya. "Bangun, Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memohon untuk mereka yang telah menyakitiku?" ucap Siwon sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kakinya. Enggan menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya. Tak tega.

"Aku mohon Siwon…"

Siwon menggertakan giginya kuat dan menarik kakinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Siwon sembari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di apartemennya.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Kyuhyun apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertemu Siwon, hyung…" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Masalah hubunganmu dengan Siwon lagi?" terka Donghae kena sasaran. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae. Kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Lee Soo Man mengancam Super Junior akan bubar jika aku tak berpisah dengan Siwon."

Donghae tersenyum, "Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Yesung hyung, semuanya disini mendukung hubunganmu dengan Siwon. Percayalah. Tujuh tahun kalian lewati bersama dan kalian menyerah hanya demi kami?"

"Fans juga sangat menyayangi kalian. Kami tahu itu. Bagaimanapun kami akan melindungi kalian. Kita semua saudara. Jika Super Junior bubar, kita masih bisa bertemu fans bukan? Mungkin bukan lagi sebagai Super Junior tapi sebagai diri kita sendiri. Berjuanglah, magnae!" tambah Sungmin.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" ucap Siwon sedikit tergesa saat ia memasuki area dormitory Super Junior.

"Siwon hyung… Kami tidak tahu. Sepertinya dia dipanggil Lee Soo Man" Jawab Ryeowook yang melihat kehadiran Siwon pertama.

"Benarkah? Larut malam seperti ini? Untuk apa?" cercah Siwon kepada Ryeowook.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kepentingan pribadi karena hanya Kyuhyun yang dipanggil." Jelas Ryeowook.

Siwon terdiam. Satu kesimpulan muncul diotaknya.

"Aku harus menemuinya." Ucap Siwon hendak meninggalkan dorm.

"Siwon hyung…" teriak Ryeowook sebelum Siwon pergi.

"Ya?"

"Kami mendukungmu dan Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook membuat Siwon tersenyum tulus.

"Aku mencintai keluarga ini."

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI SIWON BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU HAH?" teriak Lee Soo Man saat Kyuhyun menghadap atas panggilannya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk membujuknya, tuan. Sungguh." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan teriakan sang atasan.

"PERSETAN DENGAN ALASANMU! JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBUAT SIWON KEMBALI PADA KELUARGANYA-"

"YAH! BERHENTI MENERIAKI KEKASIHKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriak Siwon seraya membuka paksa pintu ruangan dimana Kyuhyun dan Lee Soo Man berada.

Semuanya terdiam karena kaget diruangan itu. Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Melindungi Kyuhyun dibalik tubuhnya.

"Dengarkan aku, pak tua! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti Kyuhyun. Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan tak berhak memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu! Kau tahu itu, brengsek?" ucap Siwon penuh amarah sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria dihadapannya.

"Choi Siwon… Jaga kelakuanmu!"

"Selama ini kau yang telah mengancam Kyuhyun rupanya! Jika kau ingin menghancurkan Kyuhyun dan Super Junior, lewati dulu mayatku! Kau tahu aku sudah tak bergantung dengan kekayaan orang tuaku bukan? Aku bisa menghancurkan perusahaanmu dengan uangku. Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, pak tua!" ancam Siwon yang mampu membuat pria paruh baya itu menjatuhkan cerutu dari bibirnya.

"Siwon… Jangan ada kekerasan aku mohon…" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit takut dengan aksi Siwon yang terkadang membabi buta.

Siwon menyentakkan kerah kemeja pria paruh baya itu. "Jika bukan Kyuhyun yang mencegahku, akan kupastikan kau mati ditanganku!"

"Kita pergi dari sini, Kyu!" ucap Siwon sambil menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar disamping Siwon yang tengah mengemudi. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan karena aksinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Maafkan aku, sayang…" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersentak akibat sentuhan Siwon. Kemudian kembali fokus ke jalanan.

Siwon mendekatkan tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Siwon… Aku takut…" ucap Kyuhyun bergetar.

Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun, "Tenanglah… Kau percaya padaku bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Semuanya akan segera berakhir."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kaget melihat siapa yang ada didepan apartemen Siwon saat mereka tiba di apartemen Siwon. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Siwon. Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" ucap Siwon datar.

"Maafkan kami, Siwon anakku… Kami juga minta maaf Kyuhyun…"

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

_It's been a long long while I know I've caused you pain_

_Living without you it's not quite the same_

_Can we start over again?_

_I played around to long, running from end to end_

_Took you for granted I've been such a fool_

_Can't we start over again?_

_All through my life seasons_

_No matter how far I long, always there's something missing inside_

_Yearning to come back home_

_You are the one I return to_

_Love only love leads the way_

_Give us this chance to start over again_

_Darling I'm coming home to stay…_

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Seperti yang kaubilang, semua akan indah pada saatnya bukan?" Siwon berkata sambil mencium pundak polos Kyuhyun yang tak tertutupi selimut.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat menyadari keadaannya dan Siwon yang sama saja. "Maafkan aku…"

"Maaf? Untuk?" Siwon bertanya tak mengerti.

"Membuatmu terluka dan lelah hanya karena aku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sudah kubilang jangan gunakan kata 'hanya' untuk menggambarkanmu. Kau lebih dari segalanya bagiku, sayang. Lagipula aku rasa tadi malam sudah cukup untuk membayar kesalahanmu, babe…" ucap Siwon sambil mengerlingkan satu matanya menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merona mendengar godaan Siwon. "Terima kasih telah bersabar untukku, Siwon." Kyuhyun mencium sekilas bibir Siwon. Namun Siwon menahan kepala Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun hendak memisahkan ciuman itu. Dan ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang menuntut sarat akan cinta. Keduanya tersenyum menikmati kebahagiaan mereka. Menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang ada untuk ditunjukkan kepada pasangan masing-masing. Seakan waktu tidak akan bisa membatasi tingkah keduanya. Mungkin memang seperti itu. Cinta mereka abadi bukan? Dan mereka saling melengkapi.

"Can we start all over again?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ciuman mereka berakhir.

Siwon tersenyum dan kembali membawa Kyuhyun untuk bergumul diatas ranjang. "Darling, I'm coming home to stay…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon dan mulai membalas perlakuan Siwon yang telah menindihnya.

THE END

Bagaimanaaaaa? Komen ya TT puhleaseeeee~~~ Membuat ini dalam waktu 4 jam gara-gara galau lagunya Jose Mari Chan yang judulnya Can't We Start All Over Again. Sumpah itu lagunya nyesek buatku! Bikin nangis ngejer sejam TT Dengerin aja kalo ga percaya TT

Sorry for typos karena ga dicek ulang -_- Oneshot terpanjang saya untuk saat ini :D *gampar

Dan yang terakhir, review pleaseeeee~~ Follow dan Favoritenya juga yaa :D

*tebar peluk cium WonKyu


End file.
